


True Name

by EliteVoid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/F, Humor, Oneshot, im a lil rusty with writing, just a dumb little thing I put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/pseuds/EliteVoid
Summary: Shenanigans between Windblade and Megaempress about Megaempresses true name, nothing is done.





	True Name

“There no way that’s your _actually_ destination.”

This caused Megaempress to remove the cygar she was in the middle of using from her intake to look at her semi forced companion. She tilted her helm as if asking Windblade to elaborate on what she meant. Windblade made a noise of disgruntlement as her pretty faceplates soured even more then it usually is around the large warbuild.

“‘Megaempress?’ That the most _d-_“ Windblade stopped herself before she accidentally made the large femme feel insulted, thinking to find a more appropriate word. “Unusual.” Satisfied with the word she chose, Windblade went on, “Name I’ve heard of. It can’t possibly be the name you choose originally for yourself.” If you were the one that named yourself. Windblade silently added. Now she was unsure if Megaempress was forged or not, but given how similar she looked to Megatron, she wasn’t so sure about her being so.

Megaempress looked surprised at the question, before it slickened into her usually ugly smug look she seemed to have stuck on her faceplates everytime Windblade see’s her. Before relaxing into her seat, leaning forward to rest her helm on her hands and blew the smoke into Windblade’s _face_.

Well, not exactly into her face, Megaempress was known to be petty; but not without class. Though, it still was close enough to her for Windblade to see the the dark, tar like purple smoke to lazily float to the ceiling in odd patterns, she grimaced. “Why, my tiny city speaker~.” Megaempress cooed, lacing her voice heavily with that sickly sweet tone she used to taunt. “Why wouldn’t this make sense to be my true destination? Surely, you’ve heard more foolish of names from your time on Cybertron? She questioned “Frag, our dear second in command goes by Starscream of all things.” She tossed out casually, looking amused at the last comment she made. When she looked right back at Windblade, a part of her felt like the femme was expecting her to be amused as well. When she didn’t find that anywhere, her amused face sobered up. “Hmp.” She snorted quietly, and took another shot of her cygar.

Before Windblade could say another thing, she was interrupted. “Hmmm, your right, however.” The city speaker suddenly perked up at that revealing statement tossed out into the open. “I only started going by this after I met and beganfollowing Megatron.” Megaempress continued, looking uninterested at her cygar, “Looking back, I-.” She placed a free servo on her face and snickered loudly at herself, “It definitely wasn’t hard to tell how much of a hero worshipper I was back then!” She cackled on, and Windblade was left feeling shocked at Megaempress sudden openness, she never thought that this information, though extremely vague and says barely anything, would come flooding out like that. When Megaempress came down from her laughing fit, she took one more of the cygar before snuffing it out. With anticipation and curiosity buzzing through her frame from the sudden info splurge, Windblade finally blurted “Well, what is your true name then?” She hoped that whatever fond reminiscent that emerged was still there.

Megaempress snapped her helm back towards the brightly colored seeker, regarded her with small interest, before standing up a from her seat and strode right over towards Windblade until she was right in front of her. She waited for the small femme to look before grabbing both sides of her face, causing it to smoosh a little. Megaempress the studied Windblade for a while with a concentrated stare for apparently long kliks. After a long period of silence, Megaempress chuckled, her amusement back. She proceeded to pat the right side of Windblade’s face, before letting go and leaving the room, along with a bewildered seeker as well


End file.
